phantomuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Hell
Hell Hell is the lower darker plane of existence, it is inhabited by dark being known as demons, and Dark Spirits which are corrupted human souls. Hell is a plane of misery and suffering, all souls who enter this plane are immediately broken down, until every shred of light within them is destroyed turning them into Dark Spirits willing to serve the demons. Also a small class of Angels inhabit this plane known as the Dark Angels. Demons Like angels they are immortal in the phantom sense, meaning they don't age but they can be killed. Unlike the angels demons are divided into classes, below is an explanation of all the known demon classes of the Phantom Universe. Demon Classes Hulk Class The hulk class is the strongest and toughest class of demons. They are skilled in physical combat, and usually have a large muscular physique. Some of them are even twice the size of an elephant and weights nearly twenty tons. Although they are mainly known for their brute strength they do have a fraction of power but it's only enough to assets them in hand to hand combat. [ [ Dragon Class This class of Demon is the most rare. Not to be confused with the similar celestial creatures Dragons; they usually have wings, and though they may not be as strong or as tough as the hulk class they possess more power then any other demon class. [ [ [ [ [ Inferno Class This is one of the three classes of demons able to control an element. The Inferno class has the power to create and control fire and by focusing their concentration they can ignite their bodies giving them selves the ability to fly with the force of their flames. While in this state they are unable to due anything else. [ [ [ Diamond Class The Diamond class has the power to create ad control ice. When focusing their concentration they can turn their skin into a hard diamond shell, while in this state they are unable to do anything else. [ [ [ [ Dynamic Class The Dynamic Class of demons has the power to emit electricity from their bodies. Their physique is thinner then the other classes, but they are faster. When focusing their concentration they are able to travel great distances at the speed of lightning, while in this state they are unable to do anything else. [ [ [ [ [ Prevalent Class The Prevalent Class is the most common class of demon, they are often referred to as a hybrid of the hulk and dragon classes. They possess great strength, but not as strong as the hulk class and great power but not as powerful as the dragon class. Prevalent demons are the usual foot-soldiers of hell. [ [ [ Fiend Class Fiend demons are more primitive this the other demons and they possess more animal characteristics, often appearing as a cross between several different types of animals. Fiend demons are naturally weaker then other demons and has a shorter temper. [ [ [ Demon Overlords Overlord is the highest level a Demon could achieve. Demon Overlords, are Demons who were able to increase their power to a point where they are able to manipulate their appearance to a certain extent. They genuinely choose more attractive appearances over hideous ones, as a mockery of the Angels. Being that they can't fully change their form, they often appear looking as hybrids of Humans and Demons. However attractive they may look, Overlords of the most deadliest Demons of existence. So much so that other demons are too afraid to even look them in the eyes. [ [ [ Dark Spirits Dark Spirits are born when a human soul is sent to hell and endures centuries of pain and suffering at the hands of the demons. After centuries of torture the soul gives into the corruption and bitterness, making them willing to do anything to end the misery which always means becoming servants to the demons. Dark Spirits are not very powerful so they are rarely used in the ranks of Hell's army unless they are being use as shields. Dark Spirits are typically the slaves of Hell whose jobs ranges from labor to sport for the demons or in some cases used as tools to corrupt others. Dark Angels Unfortunately not every angel is able keep their emotions under control. In few occasions angels have been know to renounce their morality and surrender to a life of pleasure and greed. These angels are known as Dark Angels; or Fallen Angels to some. Once they fall they are banned from Heaven and sent to the lower plane known as hell. Being that they are Angels they aren't allies to they Demons, but being in hell means the demons greatly out number them, so they live in hiding.